Finding True Happiness
by dreamWinger
Summary: InuxKagduh...Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together...gets mad...is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, decides to marry him... I suck at summaries, if you haven't noticed...just read the story and find out!
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue.

Oh, and just so you know, Kagome is sixteen and Inuyasha is seventeen. Our dear, warm Sessy is here too, he's 25. That's for most of the story.

Enjoy! (By the way, I suck at last names, so don't sue!)

_NEXT SECTION_

**Prologue**

A/N: Kagome is fifteen right now, and everyone's a year younger. (Just so things make sense.) And on with the story!

Kagome dressed quickly and got ready to enter the Feudal Era. It was Saturday, and she had a date with Hojo. After that, she'd go to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and…Inuyasha.

She dressed in a light green blouse and a dark green skirt. Then, Kagome grabbed her backpack, full of medical supplies and food, and picked up her bow and arrows. She put them right next to the door of the old shrine, grabbed her bike, and rode it to the restaurant where Hojo was waiting.

"Hi Kagome," Hojo said, "I heard that you were sick, so I brought some stuff for you."

"Oh, thanks," Kagome said, taking a package from him.

After lunch, Kagome glanced at her watch. She gasped; it was really late!

"Um, Hojo…I have to go. Thanks! Bye!" she called, got onto her bike, and rode off toward home.

"Bye," he said, but she was already gone.

_NEXT SECTION_

Kagome rode as fast as she could and got home. She put the package on the kitchen table and headed for the old shrine. Grabbing her backpack, bow, and arrows, Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared, reappearing in the past.

"Hey guys! Are any of you here?" Kagome called, walking through the forest, looking for her friends.

"Hi Kagome," Sango's voice cut through the trees, "You're back!"

"Hey, Sango. Hi guys, yeah…I was out with… someone, a friend. Sorry I was back so late."

"Well, high time you were back," Inuyasha muttered, "We need to get back to collecting the Shikon Shards."

_Is that all he cares about?_ she thought.

"Inuyasha just means that he missed you," Shippo said helpfully.

"It's okay, Shippo," Kagome said, "it's what I would expect, anyway. So, Sango, any sign of the shards or any demons recently?"

"Well, there were some stories of a dog demon, but not much harm was done. I thought that it might be your brother, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Whatever, I've been meaning to look for him anyway. I'm still looking for revenge for last time," the half-demon recalled angrily.

"It's almost evening, though," Miroku reminded them, "We might as well camp here," he added decidedly. Everyone else nodded agreeably.

_NEXT SECTION_

_That night, just before everyone got ready to sleep…_

Inuyasha lifted his head suddenly and sniffed. His amber eyes flashed strangely.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The half-demon said nothing, but jumped out of his tree and bounded away.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. Her friends exchanged glances, but avoided Kagome's gaze.

"Nothing, Kagome," Sango finally said, "go to sleep, he'll be back." Her friend nodded slowly, and went to sleep reluctantly.

_NEXT SECTION_

Suddenly, Kagome woke. It was dark, and her friends were all asleep, except for Inuyasha, who still hadn't returned to camp.

Worried, she got up and went looking for him. She didn't have to go far.

There was Inuyasha, locked in an embrace with…Kikyo! (Die, you slutty pile of baked clay! I hate Kikyo, if you haven't noticed.) Kagome gasped and ran.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome.

"Wait! Kagome!" he shouted, but she was gone. Kikyo had also gone; she had disappeared suddenly and he was alone, except for a certain someone with silver hair in the trees.

_NEXT SECTION_

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, sitting at the edge of a spring, dangling her legs in the cool, reflective water. She kicked at her reflection, disturbing the water.

"Yes, my **half-**brother," a cold voice spat, "is indeed very stupid." Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's cool, cold-hearted half-brother, a full demon. She jumped up in fear, stumbled, fell in the grass, and began to back away, until she was cornered against a wall of stone. Sesshomaru only advanced.

He took her chin in his hand. "You are indeed beautiful, even if you are only a **human**. But I can change that, if you join me and help me find the Shikon Shards."

"Never! No matter what Inuyasha, or anyone else, acts, I will **not** betray my friends!" she shouted defiantly.

"Then I guess you will need some convincing, then," Sesshomaru said evenly. Then, without warning, he drew out a long hair pin, took hold of her, and stuck it in her locks. A blinding flash ensued. Kagome discovered that she couldn't move, and the pin caused her hair to curl up, winding around the pin.

Sesshomaru lifted her up and walked off toward.

He sat her against a tree, behind a small bush, where she could see out, but no one could see her. Then, the full demon himself settled behind the tree and melted into the shadows.

"Kikyo!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice call, and her heart lurched. What about her? Kikyo, that slut, would be fine! She stared at him, willing him to see her but she saw him walk past instead and hug the long dead priestess.

_No! _she screamed in her mind,_ Please, Inuyasha!_ She wanted to look away, but she couldn't avert her eyes. Her limbs, her body, they refused to move.

_Sesshomaru!_ she yelled, _I…I'll help you. I'll do whatever you say…just…stop, _she thought with a mental sigh, defeated. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't watch anymore; the way Inuyasha caressed Kikyo's hair, so tenderly…

_I knew you would come around,_ he broke into her thoughts, and quietly, took her to a remote place in the forest. He undid the pin, releasing her. She fell with a gasp.

"Come," he said, "we are going to my castle."

"What are we doing?" she asked in spite of herself.

"I shall marry you, but not before I make you…a demon. I, Lord Sesshomaru, will not mate with a human. You will do what I say, I trust?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered weakly, and stood, following Sesshomaru out of the forest and down a wide riverbank, along a cliff.

_NEXT SECTION_

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? I am accepting criticism, so please REVIEW!

_NEXT SECTION_

Kagome saw a small campfire in the distance, and followed Sesshomaru toward it. Soon, she could see two small figures sitting by it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Rin jumped up.

"My lord," Jaken said, bowing. Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal.

"Rin, you shall wait here, with…Kagome." It was the first time he had said her name, "While Jaken and I attend to some…matters, before we return home."

"My lord, can't I join you?" Rin asked.

"No, it is no place for humans, Rin. You will stay here. And I trust you will not leave?" he directed his question toward Kagome.

"No."

"Such disrespect towards my lord!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping up indignantly.

"It's alright. She'll come around. Won't you, my dear?" Kagome looked away. He laughed.

"Come, Jaken. We shall be back by dawn, so stay here, Rin." He got up to leave.

"Goodbye, my lord!" Rin called after them; two silhouetted figures in the distance now. "Hurry back!" Sesshomaru did not reply, and Jaken graced them with a backward glance.

_NEXT SECTION_

Inuyasha had just reached their camp. He'd been searching all over the forest for Kagome, but she had simply disappeared.

"Miroku, Sango! Did you guys see Kagome?" The monk and exterminator woke groggily and looked around.

"Hmmm? What! I thought she was here, she must have left or something," Sango said, her eyes searching desperately for her friend.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore. "What was she doing, anyway? Why would she go walking in the forest in the middle of the night? Doesn't she know it's dangerous?"

"Inuyasha, did you see Kikyo again?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Did Kagome see you with Kikyo?" Sango demanded. "It's really dangerous at night! Ugh!" she cried, frustrated.

"Alright, alright, I'll go look for here!" Inuyasha yelled and disappeared through the trees.

"We might as well search, too," Miroku suggested, "but we should leave a sign in case she comes back and doesn't see us here." With those words, the monk took a stick and wrote a brief message in the dirt. Then, they, too, disappeared into the dark forest.

_NEXT SECTION_

Sesshomaru and Jaken returned to camp and found the two human girls sleep. (Kagome was pretending to.) Jaken aroused them, and they departed for Sesshomaru's castle.

_NEXT SECTION_

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kara met back at camp at dawn; their search had been fruitless. There was no sign of Kagome. Whatever had happened, no trace of it was found.

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha paced the forest floor.

"Tell, me the truth, Inuyasha, did you or did you not see Kikyo? Because, if she saw you with Kikyo, then Kagome will have been really upset and run off by herself. Someone, or something, could have hurt her!" Sango said accusingly.

"Alright, I did see Kikyo, and…Kagome saw us," Inuyasha admitted.

"That's…," Miroku trailed off, "but it's not like Kagome to wander off and worry us on purpose."

"Maybe she went back, you know, to her own time. Inuyasha, you have to bring her back. You're the only one who can," Sango said.

"No way! She wouldn't come back with **me**, anyway."

"Just apologize," Shippo suggested.

"Apologize! For what? She's the one who went walking in the forest and looking for trouble. It's not my fault," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"She was only worried about **you**. We know you've been sneaking off to meet Kikyo, but we didn't tell Kagome. You really should go and find here and apologize," Miroku said.

"Fine! I'll do it just to get you guys off my back!" The silver-haired half-demon left for the Bone-eaters' Well.

_NEXT SECTION_

They reached the castle two nights after they left.

It was huge, with traditional grey stone turrets and large moat. Who knew what was in the murky water? They ancient structure had moss and vines growing on the sides of the wall, and a bridge slowly began to lower itself across the wide moat.

Kagome looked up and followed Sesshomaru and the others toward the gate. She paused before she stepped onto the creaky wooden bridge.

_Will I regret my decision?_ she thought wildly, _Should I?_ But before she could think, her feet had carried to the other side of the bridge, and the gate closed with a clang of iron.

Once they had entered the castle itself, Sesshomaru began to issue orders to his various demon servants and maids.

"Take her to her room," he said to one. The demon gestured for Kagome to follow, and she followed him up a winding set of stairs all the way to the fourth floor. Although the castle had looked ancient and lonely from the outside, the inside was freshly furnished and new. The servant took a right, walked down a long corridor, and stopped at the end of it at an oak door.

The demon opened it and Kagome went inside. He closed it after her. She heard the click of a lock; so, she was still a prisoner.

Kagome looked around. It was not a room; it was a suite, rich, even if it was to hold her prisoner. The first room was a parlor; it led to a small dining room, then her bedchamber. The bed was large and the mattress looked comfortable, but Kagome saw it with a sinking heart as realization finally hit her. She would be staying here, forever.

_NEXT SECTION_

A/N: So, how is it? Please review! (I'll update faster if you do.)

Oh, by the way, just to tell you, Kikyo isn't gonna be major in this fanfic…so, if you're an Inu-split-between-Kag-and-Kik fan, maybe this isn't for you.

Again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Part 1

A/N: Thanks to:

-**gothchicks**

**-litod3vil**

**-yashaloves69**

for the reviews! Anyway, on with da story…

_NEXT SECTION_

**Chapter 1**

It was a year later. Sesshomaru decided not to marry Kagome, and he didn't change her into a demon. For then, she would lose her miko powers and her value as a priestess would be lost. Sesshomaru would, of course, do it when they had gathered all of the Shikon Shards.

She was still a prisoner. She could come and go as she pleased; bathe in the springs outside the castle, dance in the moonlight; but she could not leave.

It was the third morning after her sixteenth birthday. Kagome was in her room, dressed in a long white and red kimono, similar to a priestess's garb. Her dark hair flowed down all the way to below her waist, streaming over her shoulders and back. Sesshomaru had sent a servant telling her that she was to go down to the main hall and meet him.

Kagome descended the stairs and went over to where he was waiting. He saw her coming.

"Time to use those **powers** of yours, my dear," he said, "Jaken had new of your…**friends**. My dear brother and those humans, and those pitiful excuses for demons," he added, almost as an afterthought, "are coming with my shards."

"As you wish." Kagome spoke quietly with empty eyes.

"We shall leave in two hours. Ready yourself."

"Yes."

Then, they departed, Jaken and Rin coming along. They headed, on foot, toward the forest where everything had first begun.

_NEXT SECTION_

"Finally, some news of Sesshomaru," Sango said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. His eyes darted around warily.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"I… don't know… something; I have a weird feeling about this confrontation with Sesshomaru."

"I thought you wanted to meet him, for revenge," Miroku said, almost jokingly.

"Shut up. It's just that…this is where Kagome…"

"Disappeared," Sango finished. She sighed, "We can't give up. I **know** she's still alive, somewhere out there." She gazed out toward the horizon.

"Yeah, we can't give up hope," Miroku agreed.

"Let's just keep going," Inuyasha suggested dully, eyes downcast.

_NEXT SECTION_

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air. He smiled.

"They are coming." For the first time in an entire year, Kagome's eyes held emotion. But they were of sadness, and regret…, and anger; at herself, for being so weak of mind.

She left them, heading for a grove of trees.

"Where are you—" Jaken began.

"Leave her. She'll be back," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "Meanwhile, we shall rest." Rin looked after Kagome with a look of wonder.

_NEXT SECTION_

Kagome walked among the trees and stopped suddenly. She was at the spring where Sesshomaru first confronted her!

_Why is this happening to me?_ she thought with a gentle sigh.

Then, Kagome took off her clothes, letting them fall into a heap, on a flat rock. She lowered herself into the calm pool, causing a few ripples on the surface of the reflecting water.

_NEXT SECTION_

"I need to be by myself for a while," Inuyasha informed his companions. Then, without waiting for reply, he took of into the forest.

_NEXT SECTION_

Kagome finished bathing and stood up. She stepped out of the pool.

When she finished dressing, she started back to where Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were, not noticing the shadow of a silver-haired half-demon pass through the moonlight.

_NEXT SECTION_

Inuyasha reached the spring and sat down by the edge, running his fingers through the clear water.

He did not notice the scent of one he had seeked for so long pass through on the night breeze.

_NEXT SECTION_

A/N: Ha! They are soooo stupid. I know, I'm the one who wrote it that way, but still… it's hilarious! (Okay, maybe it's not.) I just had to say that… well, on with the story!

_NEXT SECTION_

Inuyasha got up and walked slowly back to camp. He fell asleep in the high branches of a peach blossom tree.

In the morning, Inuyasha stirred to find that it was snowing. He woke his friends. They got up and they continued the journey toward Sesshomaru's castle, trudging through the snow. Little did they know; Sesshomaru was just nearby.

"You guys, stop. That scent… it's Sesshomaru. It's unmistakable." (A/N/snickers/ **now** he uses his nose, ha-ha.)

"What!" Sango cried, "Where?"

"Just ahead, beyond the trees."

"Let's go," Miroku said. The others nodded grimly as they prepared for battle.

_NEXT SECTION_

"My idiotic brother has finally used his brain, or rather, his nose," Sesshomaru said, "They are preparing for a fight." He laughed, such as an adult does at a small, foolish child. "Come." Sesshomaru walked briskly toward the advancing Inuyasha and his friends, Kagome close behind. She was, this time, dressed in a plain white robe, like an ebony-haired angel, blending with the white blanket of snow that covered everything in sight.

When they could finally make out Inuyasha and the others coming near, Sesshomaru and Kagome rose magically into the air.

"Hand over the Shikon Shards," Sesshomaru said evenly with his cold voice, "and I will make your death less painful, **dear brother**."

"You wish, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shot back. He attacked without warning, Tetsusaiga raised. (A/N: I don't know how the sword transforms without Kagome, but that's how the story goes, people.) He slashed at Sesshomaru.

_NEXT SECTION_

Inuyasha slashed at his half-brother with Tetsusaiga. Suddenly, the woman with him raised her bow and sent an arrow flying at him. He dodged it quite easily, but the arrows, coming one after the other rhythmically, were obstacles that distracted him from hitting Sesshomaru. He would have to get rid of the woman, first.

_Why is a human with Sesshomaru? _Inuyasha thought confusedly, _He despises them!_

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw her eyes and stopped midway through his attack.

_She was human!_ The thought finally reached him, (A/N: Man, is he slow to grasp the idea.) _Damn, she looks so… familiar…_

Just when he stopped, the woman sent an arrow speeding toward him. It pierced his fire rat robe and entered his chest.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" He heard Sango and Miroku yelling at him as he fell mid-leap.

They fled, but not after Sesshomaru had gotten a hold of the shards.

_NEXT SECTION_

"My lord, a wonderful success!" Jaken congratulated Sesshomaru. Rin jumped up joyfully. Sesshomaru stood, fingering the small glass container of light purple shards.

"Yes, but I failed to kill that **half-breed**," he glanced at Kagome; she was expressionless, "and those **humans**," he continued. She finally turned toward him.

"Please, spare my friends;" she said suddenly, "they're innocent."

"So, you finally speak. But they are not so… **innocent**. Jaken, Rin, leave us. I need to speak privately with **Kagome**." The toad and the human girl distanced themselves, while Sesshomaru led Kagome into a grove of trees, out of sight.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't hurt Sango, Miroku… the others."

"You wish me to spare even Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously, a glint in his eyes, raising his voice slightly.

"I... just, please, Sessho—lord." Kagome fell to her knees.

"You beg me for that half-breed!" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and flung her at a nearby tree. Kagome hit it with a cry of pain, and then rolled to the ground. But he was not finished with her. He took a hold of her arm and shoved her at the tree again with brutal force. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping with pain. Red flecks flew out from her mouth, staining the white snow.

Kagome looked up. Blood ran down the side of her lips. Her breath came in ragged gasps.

Then, she stood up. Swaying slightly, Kagome wiped the blood from her mouth and said again, "Just… please don't hurt my friends. You already have the shards. Aren't you content with what you have? Please, spare their lives."

Sesshomaru did not reply. Instead, he straightened and walked back to where Jaken and Rin had set up camp. Kagome followed him, forcing herself to breathe evenly.

_NEXT SECTION_

A/N: Wow/evil laugh/ I actually finished another chapter! Once again, please REVIEW, that way I'll update faster.

By the way, THIS IS AN INUxKAG FANFIC, I repeat: THIS IS AN INUxKAG FANFIC. (Just so you breathe easier. I know I would.)

So,

just

click the

little button

down

there

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

and review!


	3. Part 2

A/N: Wow, here I am, with another chapter. I'm so proud of myself. (Just kidding)

And thanks to:

**-InuxKagforever**

**-Sweetheart05**

**-litod3vil**

**-yashloves69**

**-xiDoreyoux**: that's just how it is, I know, he should have, but it wouldn't have worked out otherwise…

And here's the next part. By the way, I decided to change the chapters into "parts." Hope you like it!

**Part 2**

"That woman, she looked so familiar," Miroku said.

"That was Kagome," Sango told them quietly. "That's why she disappeared; she went with Sesshomaru."

"She betrayed us!" Inuyasha cried, "No!" The hanyou fled into the dark forest.

"Do you really think Kagome would do that?" Sango asked after a long silence, the group of them staring after Inuyasha.

"I really don't know," Miroku said.

"Kagome wouldn't betray us!" Shippo said.

"I'm not so sure, Shippo," Miroku told him, "she shot him with an arrow."

"Her eyes," Sango murmured thoughtfully, "they were so empty…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was back at the spring.

_Damn! Why do I keep coming back here?_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard a rustle of movement and hid himself in the high branches of a sycamore tree, on a sudden hunch.

Inuyasha saw Kagome appear, dressed in the same white robes that blended with the snow. It took everything in him to stop himself fro jumping down and confronting her.

She waded into the deep pool slowly, and suddenly disappeared beneath the water's surface. Inuyasha waited…ten seconds, twenty, thirty …but she did not come back up. Heart pounding so loud that he couldn't hear a thing, despite his sensitive ears, Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and went to the pool.

Inuyasha dived into the depths of the water.

He came back up, moments later, an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha laid her on the snow.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" he cried, feeling for breath by putting a finger over her nose. There was none. Frantically, he lowered his mouth to hers, transferring air, all the while pushing on her chest.

Finally, kagome coughed up water and tried to sit up. There was a long silence.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice cracking, "Why did you save me?"

"I…I, why would I not?" he countered, "And why would you choose to end it all?" His voice was accusing, and she looked away quickly.

Suddenly, the scent of tears hit him forcefully. She was crying. Inuyasha hugged her to him and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I was… mad at—at you, I saw you wi—with Kikyo, so I—I ran off, here. Se—Sesshomaru found me, and told me things. B—but I di—didn't believe him, un—until he forced me to watch you a—and Ki—Kikyo." Her voice quivered.

"But Kagome, I didn't see Kikyo again after you left. We—Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Kirara—we searched for you in the forest, but you were gone. I thought something had happened to you."

"What?" They drew apart and he saw the frozen tears on her face, her eyes red from crying.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew toward them and raised the cloth from Kagome's leg. An ugly purple bruise covered her flesh.

"Who did this?"

"What? No—no one, I—I fell. Inuyasha, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"It was Sesshomaru, wasn't it?"

"No, really, I just fell, that's all," Kagome said persistently. She tugged on the hem of the cloth to cover her bruise. Then, she tried to stand, but swayed and fell against Inuyasha instead.

"Yeah, sure, you're alright," the half-demon said sarcastically, "Come on, the others have missed you."

"Are you sure they're not mad at me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on." He took her onto his back and went back to camp.

_I haven't felt this way in so long… this feeling of safety…,_ Kagome thought, closing her eyes and letting herself drift, free at last.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where is that woman!" Sesshomaru stormed, Jaken and Rin watching warily.

"She—she probably just went for a bath," Rin said uncertainly as Jaken nodded quickly, **anything** to quell his lord's anger.

"A bath! Ha! She was always Inuyasha's wench, I was wrong to believe she would give her loyalty to me!"

"B—but, my lord, she is just a human," Jaken said.

"And so much more," the youkai murmured. "But she is just a human!" he cried, repeating the toad's words unconsciously. "Why should I care so deeply about a human? I am not weak, like my father!"

"Caring isn't weakness, my lord. It is strong," Rin said.

"You think I **care** about that wench?" Sesshomaru asked, as if the matter were unbelievable.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha shouted, "It's Kagome! She's hurt!" Sango and Miroku came running to investigate, then made way for Inuyasha. He entered camp and laid a shivering Kagome in front of their fire. Shippo and Kirara, in her smaller, weaker form, came over too.

"I'll avenge you, Kagome!" Inuyasha promised, while Sango saw to Kagome's wounds.

"These bruises are fresh; I'd say about a couple hours old," Sango said.

"Sesshomaru, I'll kill you! You hit her right after you got the shards!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking at a tree.

(A/N: What did the poor tree ever do to you!

Inuyasha: Hey! You're the one who's writing it!

A/N: Oh, right, I forgot, back to the story…)

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"Kagome denied it, bit I **know** it was Sesshomaru," Inuyasha declared.

"Why would Sesshomaru hit Kagome though? She **was** helping him. I mean, she helped him get the shards, didn't she?" the monk wondered aloud.

"She was probably trying to convince him not to kill us, although I would readily do it to **him**," Inuyasha said. "If it wasn't for me, she never would've joined him in the first place! This is my entire fault!" he burst out. They went back to see how she was doing.

"She should be fine now," Sango assured them, "she just got too cold, and her clothes are wet. I have a spare set; my exterminator's uniform. Now out!" She pointed toward the trees, and Inuyasha and Miroku (reluctantly, ever the pervert) retreated.

When Sango had called them back again, Kagome was dressed in Sango's black exterminator's uniform and sitting up.

"Are you alright now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "You guys aren't mad at me?"

"I will admit," Sango said, "that when I thought you were on the same side with Sesshomaru, I thought that you had betrayed us. But Inuyasha told us **everything**." Kagome looked slightly guilty.

"Why would you try to drown yourself, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"If I wasn't there," Inuyasha said, "You really might've…"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, her high ponytail swaying slightly.

"We thought, at first, that you had gone home to your era," Miroku said, "But when Inuyasha went, you weren't there. They're definitely really worried."

"I'll go home and tell them, later."

"Well, you're in no condition right now," Sango agreed, "And Sesshomaru will probably come after you again."

"Speaking of which," Kagome said, "I'm sorry I helped him get the Shikon Shards."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright, we can still get them back," Inuyasha said reasonably. (A/N: for once in his life, lol)

They all decided to get a good sleep, rotate on watches, and confront Sesshomaru in the morning. But Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of dread he got from seeing her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"She will pay for betraying **me**," Sesshomaru said the next morning, "She will die."

"Can't you forgive her, my lord," Rin suggested, "I mean, you did kind of trick her into joining you."

"**No one** betrays me, Rin," the full-demon said menacingly, eyes blazing. They headed in the direction where Inuyasha, the humans, and the other little demons had fled the day before.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping out, "You will dies for hurting Kagome so!" He brought Tetsusaiga down in one slicing motion. Sesshomaru stopped with a mere flick of his wrist, drawing his own sword at the same time, at the speed of light.

"**You** will die, **brother**, and so will your wench. Those who betray me will pay dearly, and **suffer**." The words echoed in everyone's thoughts long after they had been spoken.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, "You **tricked** me! You caused me to turn on my friends. It is **you** who will pay." She held up her bow and sent magical arrows flying toward the dog demon. She was fearless. Flying into the air, she floated on the wind like a black-clad ice angel. Her hair flowed free, and the wind tangled into it, the wisps flying about this way and that.

"No, Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha shouted. He ran to stop her.

Suddenly, one of Kagome's arrows reached its mark and pierced Sesshomaru's sword arm. At the same time, the youkai leapt at Kagome in fury and slashed at her with his claws, ripping her flesh open from left shoulder to right hip.

She fell into the snow. Inuyasha watched in horror; she was a thin, lone figure that dropped from the sky, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Suddenly, everything sped up again and a huge snow blizzard swirled toward them, enveloping them.

Inuyasha was running to reach Kagome when a gust of wind, snow, and ice hit him head-on.

Snow was everywhere and Sango could barely see a thing. But she found Miroku and they trudged, slowly, toward Inuyasha, a faint image half-buried in the snow. After digging him out, the hanyou leapt up and headed for Kagome, hidden in the snow.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't find her, dammit!" Inuyasha cried to no one in particular. No one could hear him, and he trudged on. He couldn't lose her now; they'd only just been reunited! "Come on, where are you? Kagome!" He heard the others calling for her too.

"Inu—yasha," he heard a thin voice cry. It was Kagome's!

"Where are you, Kagome?"

"H—here." He found her, lying beneath a snow drift. A large pool of blood stained the white snow around her. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Kagome! It's going to be alright, you'll be fine." Inuyasha hugged her to his chest. She had lost so much blood!

"I—I'm sorry," she said softly. Her breath came with difficulty. "I'll have to… see you… in the next… life, Inu… yasha. Here, take… this." She gave him the small jar of shards. She had gotten it when Sesshomaru had wounded her.

"No! You'll be fine! I promise!" He lifted her up in his arms and rushed toward the fire that Shippo had managed to light and kindle, a tiny beacon of hope in a world of swirling darkness.

"Shippo, get Sango! Tell her I found Kagome," Inuyasha said breathlessly. He knelt beside the fire and lay Kagome down. Then, he took her hand and tried to warm it.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Don't you just **love** cliffhangers? Actually, I hate them. But I have to end the part now, and it might as well be here.

Review and I'll update as fast as I can! Find out what happens next in the next part! Will Kagome live, or die? What will Inuyasha do? Sesshomaru? The others? It'll all be in the next part!


	4. Part 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update; I've been really busy, and I have volleyball four days a week.

Thanks for those who reviewed!

Anyway, here it is: all you've been waiting for!

**Part 3**

Sango was back with Miroku. Her friend was shivering and very feverish; her forehead was burning up.

The guys were waiting in the trees.

Sango gently ripped open the cloth. It was easy; most of it had already been slashed open by Sesshomaru's claws.

_Come on, Kagome. You have to live!_

She dipped a rag into a bucket of water. Taking it out, Sango wiped Kagome's wounds.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo helped each other bandage the others' wounds. Inuyasha was the most hurt of the trio; he had his arm in a sling. Miroku had a few bruises and deep cuts, and a twisted wrist, and even Shippo had not escaped unscathed; he scraped his arms and had a small cut on his left cheek.

"I hope she's okay," Shippo said to break the deathly silence. He sighed.

"I **know** she's going to be alright," Inuyasha said firmly. "Kagome's not going to die, she can't die."

"Yes, but we must prepare ourselves for the worst," Miroku said.

"You guys can come back now," they heard Sango call. Inuyasha sped to the clearing and settled himself beside Kagome.

"She alright?"

"Well, it all depends on herself. I've done the best I can." Kagome's wounds had been bandaged; the long scraps of cloth covering her chest, shoulder, and hips.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha," she whispered, opening her eyes.

"You should rest now," he told her, and drew a blanket over her.

"Stay with me, please," Kagome said. She closed her eyes and reached for his hand.

"I will, I'll protect you forever," Inuyasha promised. She was already asleep, but smiling peacefully.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"My lord, you shouldn't move about so," Jaken said. Sesshomaru paced in the infirmary of his castle. Besides his arm, he had cracked a few ribs in the fall he had taken when the blizzard had swept in, also breaking his leg in the process.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru growled. A mere human had done this to him!

"I think," Jaken paused, "that the woman is dead. Her companions may be so, too."

"And Inuyasha will suffer knowing he was responsible." Sesshomaru laughed at this bit of news, finally satisfied, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone was asleep, Kagome saw. She groaned softly and sat up on her straw pallet. Her hand was in Inuyasha's and the hanyou was lying beside her. Smiling, Kagome took her hand away from his and got up.

Writing a short note to assure her friends, Kagome put it in Inuyasha's hand gently. She also put the Shikon Shards in his hand. Clutching her chest where her wound was bandaged, she bent down quietly and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred a little, then went back to sleep. Her face peaceful and smiling, Kagome left the clearing.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha woke with a start and blinked, confused.

"Right—" he turned to look, "—here." but she was not there. "Damn!"

"Hey, what's that in your hand, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"There's nothing in my hand, stupid." Inuyasha brought up his hand to show him, but there it was; a small piece of paper.

"I—it's a note—from Kagome," Miroku said, taking the note from Inuyasha. He read aloud, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Love, Kagome."

"Arggh! She probably—I don't know!" Inuyasha groaned. "Why's she leave again?" the others shook their heads; they did not know either. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped and ran, calling over his shoulder, "I've got to find Kagome, before—before something happens to her!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I hope he's still asleep," Kagome murmured to herself. She stood at the top of a high cliff. An angry, roaring river rushed by, crashing on the rocks below. "I don't belong in this world, and he loves Kikyo," she whispered to the night. Far over the horizon, she could see the red-orange glow of the morning sun flare and peek over the trees. Dawn had come, and it would soon be light.

Her end would be the start of a new day, and the beginning of a beautiful romance between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome stepped to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was walking quickly along the riverbank. He had a bad feeling in the back of his mind; it had been there since they had first discovered Kagome was missing.

There was a cliff just farther up the river. A lone figure stood gracefully atop it, long black hair streaming in the wind. The figure became clearer as he neared the cliff.

He began to run as he realized who it was.

"No, Kagome, don't!" Inuyasha screamed as he sprinted toward her. Soon, he could see her beautiful features more perfectly. He saw her eyes close and her lips whisper a secret o the wind.

Then, she stepped off the cliff to plunge down to the sharp rocks below her.

His own screaming filled the sir as he sank on the white snow and white sand of the riverbank in a faint.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: I love cliffhangers, this time I really do. There **is** more, so don't forget to keep reading and review! I'll try to update faster, see ya!


	5. Part 4

A/N: Okay, next part! I know it was evil to leave that cliffhanger, but here it is: the next part!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Part 4**

When Inuyasha woke, he was still lying in the sand on the river bank. At first, he wasn't quite sure why he was there, but suddenly, everything came flooding back.

He jumped up and went to the cliff. He looked down, but saw nothing. Inuyasha climbed down to the side of the hill and descended the steep cliff. By the time he had gone halfway down, it was already noon, and the hot sun was blazing over his head. Sweat beads rolled off his forehead as the hanyou continued his way down…

…only to find that there was nothing there. He stood on the rocks, the waves flowing forward over his feet. Kagome…was gone.

"She's not dead," he whispered hopefully, and collapsed on a rock, his legs too weak to support himself.

………………………………………………………………………………...

The youkai was of two minds: kill the woman and save himself a great deal of trouble, or revive her and get into another mess. He couldn't believe he had saved her in the first place, and he sighed in frustration.

Then, he heard a groan from the bed. He turned.

The woman, no, she looked more like a girl now, sat up and looked around.

"Where…am I?" She rubbed her head and looked around, then at herself. A light blush spread across her cheeks when she noticed that nothing covered her body but a few tattered bandages over her chest. She drew the sheets up to veil her naked form.

"You do not have anything that I have not already seen," he said harshly.

"I…I do not remember…who am I?" she asked, ignoring the comment, and rubbed her head again, closing her eyes.

His eyes widened. She didn't remember who she was? This was news, and something he could use to his advantage, however long her memory lapse lasted…

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Inuyasha! Where were you?" Sango demanded when the hanyou staggered back into camp.

"What happened?" Miroku asked gently, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face and the way he remained silent, as if in his own world, alone. His eyes looked blank and dull as he sat on the snow-covered ground.

Suddenly, Inuyasha keeled over, eyes closed. They rushed over.

"He's got a high fever! I can't handle this alone, we'll have to go to Kaede's home; she's the only one who can actually get him to wake up," Sango said.

Miroku helped Sango settle Inuyasha onto Kirara. She mounted the firecat and they took off, Miroku and Shippo close behind, toward the little village that was the home of the priestess Kaede, and what had been Kikyo's.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"He's going to be alright," Kaede told them. They each breathed a sigh of relief, and then started as Inuyasha stirred with a moan. Shippo built up the fire in the hut, and went to join the others, clustered around Inuyasha.

After they had finally gotten him to tell about all that had happened, the friends sat back quietly, grim-faced, and pondered Kagome's strange disappearance.

"Where is she then?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. I—I saw her jump, that's all," Inuyasha said. He buried his face in his hands and they spoke no more that night. Kaede put the fire out, letting a few hot embers stay in the hearth. They all went to bed, but none of them slept, lying in the dark, thinking about Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………...

He entered the girl's room where she slept quietly. He walked around to the side of her mat (bed) and studied her face.

Suddenly, she woke and saw him.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I—nothing, nothing but jumping into a nothingness; an emptiness, blue sky all around me." She sounded almost poetic. She closed her eyes and tried to think. "I don't…I can't remember."

"It's okay," he said, "you will, in time. Your name is Shiori, and this is my castle. You have a sister, and she's outside. She's very worried about you. You are both orphans, and my father took you in when you were young. You were hurt and lost your memory when my half-brother pushed you off the cliff. I took you home."

"Thank you. What—what is your name?" Shiori asked.

"Sesshomaru."

………………………………………………………………………………...

The name registered in her memory, and it sounded so familiar, but still her memory remained locked away, in the back of her mind somewhere.

"I'll call Rin in." That name registered also, but, again, she could remember nothing. She nodded and the dog demon left. A girl her age wearing a jasmine-flowered kimono entered the room.

"Hey, Shiori, are you okay now?" Rin asked. Sitting beside the bamboo mat, on a cushion, she made herself comfortable.

"Yes, but I don't remember anything."

"You will, eventually. Right now, you just have to concentrate on getting better physically. I'll let you sleep now, and I'll come visit you later." With those words, her sister stood up and left, sliding the door closed behind her.

Shiori lay back down, but she felt she couldn't sleep.

_Why can't I remember?_ Shiori thought, _Everything here seems so familiar, yet not so. _She reached up, touched the side of her head, and groaned softly. Finally, Shiori closed her eyes and fell asleep; dreaming of falling endlessly into a blue, blue sky, of gazing into a pair of warm amber eyes, and someone's smiling face beside her, whispering comfort to her.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"I remember…Sesshomaru's scent!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly. "Damn him, he took her again! We have to go save her, come on!" The hanyou got up, but Miroku's hand stilled him.

"Hold on a second, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "why would Sesshomaru **save** Kagome after she fell off the cliff?"

"I—I don't know, torture her or something?" Inuyasha guessed. With each horrible image of what his half-brother would do to Kagome, his heart began beating faster. He swore several times. "All I know is we should head toward Sesshomaru's castle, he's bound to be keeping her there."

"We might as well, though it was a good thing Sesshomaru doesn't have the shards anymore. He would have even more power and we would not stand a thing against him," Sango remarked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Who cares about the shards?" Inuyasha said, "I'll beat him to a pulp anyway for touching Kagome."

Then, without saying anything else, they started off toward the north.

………………………………………………………………………………

Shiori woke, refreshed and well, from her sleep. She found a yellow kimono at the foot of her mat. There was a decorative wooden comb, with a jasmine flower carved on top. Dressing quickly and putting up her hair with the comb, Shiori ventured outside, barefoot.

She gasped softly as her feet met the cold stone floor, but she bit her lip and began walking, down a long corridor.

Shiori's feet carried her down the hall, and they stopped of their own accord in front of a door. There was a name on the door: Kagome.

Just as she was about to push the door to slide open, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her firmly against the wall. Her head whipped around to see.

It was her rescuer.

"What are you doing?"

"I—I'm sorry. I felt better so I—I left my room—"

"You may go anywhere, but this room is off-limits," Sesshomaru cut her off, his cold voice cutting through her like the edge of a knife. He pulled her away from the door.

"But I—"

"Come on. You'll catch a cold," he said in a gentler voice. Shiori let herself be led away, after one last glance back.

She followed the dog demon downstairs to a large hall.

"I will tell you everything, the entire story, behind that door another time," Sesshomaru said, "but not today."

They went to the dining room, where Shiori's sister Rin was already waiting, kneeling on a soft silk cushion.

"Milord," Rin said, inclining her head. Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging her, and then seated himself. Shiori knelt down too, and they began to eat, all the thoughts racing from the girl's mind as her ravenous hunger kicked in.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"I'll tell you about…Kagome," Sesshomaru said some months later. It was morning. Shiori had just woken up when the demon entered her room. She nodded silently.

"You, Rin, and Kagome…you are actually triplets; sisters. Inuyasha and Kagome were…friends. But he tricked her and killed her. Then, he tried to murder you, too. I found you at the bottom of a cliff, severely injured and nearing death." There was a long pause, and then she spoke.

"I…I'll kill him, how dare he betray my sister!" she cried, believing Sesshomaru's twisted words, trusting him with her whole heart.

"You'll get your chance soon enough," he told her, "for I have word that he is coming, with his human and demon friends. For now, you must be patient, and train, so you may avenge her."

"I will," Shiori vowed,; to her rescuer, herself, and the spirit of her dead sister.

………………………………………………………………………………

It had been three months, and they still hadn't reached Sesshomaru's castle, or even seen a sign of it. The last village they had encountered had been about three days back on foot, and the party was exhausted, famished, not to say parched.

"How come we still haven't gotten to your brother's castle, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"How should I know, ya pipsqueak?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Stop bickering," Sango said, "and concentrate on getting to that pond ahead. We'll drink some water, and **then** we'll discuss our plans."

"Fine," Inuyasha said and stomped ahead. Shippo settled himself on Kirara's back and stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha's back.

They reached the small pond and filled their water canteens, and then each took a turn at drinking from the pond.

"Maybe we're not going in the right direction," Shippo suggested and sat on a bed of soft, green grass.

"Of course we are, stupid!" Inuyasha cried indignantly.

"Then maybe Sesshomaru's put some kind of protection spell or something over it so ordinary people can't see it, or breach it," Miroku said.

"Now there's an idea," Sango remarked, sitting down. Kirara transformed to her smaller self and climbed into her lap. The demon-slayer stroked her fire-cat.

"What, though? And how could we undo or break the spell?" Shippo wondered.

"I have no idea," Miroku said, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes. The half-demon was silent; staring at his own reflection in the water, deep in thought.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Why aren't they here yet?" Shiori demanded, walking into the room her she had seen both her sister and her rescuer enter, and stopped short.

Sesshomaru was holding Rin in a lovers' embrace, and they quickly drew apart when they heard her voice. Both blushed. Shiori reddened too, smiled to herself, and coughed.

"Uh, Shiori, what did you want?" Rin spoke first as Sesshomaru looked away uncomfortably.

"Did I…uh…intrude on something?" Shiori asked, not unkindly.

"No, it's, um, it's okay," Rin said.

"I just…why isn't Inuyasha here yet? It's been over four months, and I've been training for a long time." This time, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I put a spell on my castle, to deal with certain…ah…annoying visitors. They'll find us when it's time."

"When is it '**time**'?" she cried.

"Soon enough," Sesshomaru said, "and next time, **knock**." Rin blushed again, while Shiori nodded vigorously.

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know, weird twist; with Shiori, and Rin goin' wit' Sessy. Give me your opinion, REVIEW, please!

Until the next part, "au revoir" and "a bientot!" (French for "goodbye" and "see you!")


	6. Part 5

A/N: (disclaimer) Once again, I **do not** own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Here's the next part!

**Part 5**

"Help" Sango's voice reached her sleeping companions. A splash; the sound of water, accompanied her cry.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He ran toward the pond, followed by Inuyasha, just in time to see her disappear beneath the surface of the water. Miroku made to jump in after her, but Inuyasha held him back.

"Wait, something…I have a bad feeling about this, Miroku," he said. Shippo and Kirara came to join them.

"No," Miroku said in a strange voice, "this is the way to Sesshomaru's castle. I can feel it. You do too, Inuyasha, only you choose to ignore it."

"Al—alright. You guys stay here," Inuyasha said to the two small demons. Shippo opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Inuyasha's face stilled his voice. He nodded.

"Hurry back, with Kagome and Sango," the kitsune said, and waved brightly as Inuyasha and Miroku waded into the water. Suddenly, gasps of surprise escaped them simultaneously as something took hold of each of their ankles and dragged them deep into the pond.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Shiori was in her room, reading a book from the huge library on the second floor. The dull thud sound of a knock resounded from her door.

"Yes?" she called, and opened the door.

"Lady Shiori, milord requests your presence, in the sitting room on the sixth floor," a small demon servant told her. She nodded and it crept away.

Shiori changed from her simple white robe to a pink jasmine kimono, put up her hair with decorative combs, and left her room. She ascended the stairs two flights to the sixth floor, then preceded carefully to the sitting room. Months since she had arrived here, she still did not know her way around the huge place that well.

Its door was open, and she entered the room.

Sesshomaru sat on a cushion, and Rin stood behind him. Both were looking out a window at the other side of the room, obviously observing something. They turned as she entered.

"Milord," Shiori said, bowing her head.

"Inuyasha…," he paused for effect, "has entered my secret realm. It will not take him long to find us. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha and Miroku fell out the sky and into a meadow. Their fall was somewhat softened by the tall grass and flowers.

The monk and hanyou regarded themselves in awe. Both of them, and their clothes, were dry! They looked around.

"The portal," Inuyasha whispered, standing.

"You guys, over here!" a voice cried somewhere behind them. They turned to see Sango, lying among a patch of jasmine flowers, clutching her leg as if in pain.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku exclaimed, and rushed over to her.

"Yeah…ouch!" she cried as she tried to stand, and she grimaced at the irony of it. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms. She blushed at the contact.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Can you stand?" Miroku asked, ignoring Inuyasha, and he put Sango's arm around his own neck.

They chose a small campground to stay for the night and they made a small fire. They went to sleep without food and with both dread and hope for the days to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You must kill him as soon as you can; stealth is your only advantage. As filthy as he is, he is still a half-demon, with a demon's advantages and abilities. You have the powers of a priestess, so use your arrows and powers to kill him."

"But I…I want to confront him, ask him about my sister, I…"

"You do not believe me?"

"No, I just want to ask him if he regretted killing her, and I want to tell him that he is despicable…," Shiori said, her voice growing more bitter with every word.

"Then you will lose your advantage. Just do as I say and you will not regret it, Shiori," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, milord," she said, knowing she had just been dismissed. Shiori left after a quick glance at her sister's blank, expressionless face.

She went back to her room and changed into a deep green and white kimono. Then, she went to the castle armory and picked out an oak bow and a quiver of arrows, and walked to the barricades to get a pack of supplies and food.

"You might need this," a voice said behind her. Shiori turned to see Rin. Her sister handed her a set of spare clothes folded into a tiny square.

"Thanks." Shiori hugged her.

"Good luck."

"Bye." With that, she tied everything into a small bundle, slung it over her shoulder, and crossed the courtyard. She walked over the already lowered drawbridge. Without looking back, Shiori entered the forest on a small dirt path and disappeared from sight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Which direction should we go?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. They had already bound up Sango's broken leg, made a crude crutch for her, and now they were ready to go.

"I don't know precisely, but one thing's sure: he knows we're here. I wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru to have set up some kind of trap for us already."

"Yeah, I agree. He may be your brother, but Sesshomaru doesn't care; he just wants to kill you and be rid of you," Sango said.

"We might as well choose a direction and just go. He'll find us, or he'll lead us to him."

"Alright," Miroku said. With nothing but empty hands, they set off, together, toward the rising sun, their agreement silent and ultimate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Shiori had been in the forest for five days, and she was dirty and hungry. She had eaten all her food, and the hunger stabbed at her like a dagger. She stumbled over an ugly tree root, and collapsed on the ground. Slowly, the girl sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She looked warily at a clump of berry bushes.

_Are those alright to eat?_ she thought and crawled over. Picking one that looked ripe enough, Shiori wiped it off and bit into it. A tangy, bittersweet taste filled her mouth. They were delicious! She picked more, and ate as she picked. Suddenly, a gasp escaped her. A sudden dizziness filled her head and she fainted, the hard ground a makeshift pillow.

_Poison_, she thought, and slipped into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had just begun to rain, and the friends were in the forest, walking among the trees.

"We should stop now. Night has fallen, and it's raining too hard for us to keep going," Miroku said. His two companions agreed and they found a slightly dry spot under the foliage and built a small, precious fire; a beacon of warmth.

"Hey, what's that?" Sango asked, pointing toward a small cluster of berry bushes.

"What?" Inuyasha turned to see what she was pointing at and gasped. Without warning, he sprang up and ran to it. They saw him lift up the limp body of a girl in forest green. He carried her over and laid her down beside the fire.

"It's Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed and they rushed over to her.

"What's she doing here, in the forest?" Sango asked.

"That's what I'm wondering," Inuyasha said grimly, and wiped some mud and strands of hair off her cheek. She was pale and still.

"She's been poisoned!" Sango gasped and bent down beside her friend.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, "how treacherous can you be, leaving a defenseless girl poisoned in the forest?" He cradled her head as Sango and Miroku went about gathering a limited supply of herbs.

"Put her down, Inuyasha," Sango ordered.

"No, I'm not letting her go again," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha! You're going to kill her!" she whispered furiously, a bundle of herbs in her arms. Reluctantly, Inuyasha set her head down carefully and backed away to give the demon slayer room.

They watched as Sango put a bitter-smelling plant over the girl's nose and, saw her throw it aside in frustration.

"If even this doesn't work," she said, "we're out of hope." Sango held up the girl's head and poured some powder, a plant ground to bits, down her throat. "Water," she ordered. Wordlessly, Inuyasha handed his canteen to her. She held it up to her friend's lips.

They waited for some reaction. Hours seemed to go by, until finally, the girl coughed and opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, to their astonishment.

"We're your friends, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I'm not Kagome." She coughed again. "I'm Shiori. She's my sister. Are you…Inuyasha?" she asked. The half-demon nodded, then straightened as a strange look crossed her face, then disappeared. It went by so fast that neither Sango nor Miroku noticed it, and it had gone before he could determine what it was.

"I…I ate some poisoned berries by accident. Thank you…for helping me." The girl sat up by herself and they moved back to give her room.

Sango recovered from the shock first. "Sorry, you…look like her."

"Looked," she corrected.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked harshly. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead!" Shiori cried as her hand searched for her weapons. They were gone.

"What?" he cried, "You're lying!" He jumped up and left in the relentless rain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It's your entire fault! She's dead, and you're still living comfortably! Why didn't rescue her?_ Inuyasha thought, pounding a fist on a tree, bloodying his hand. He ran blindly, and fell in the mud as the rain intensified.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Does he care?_ Shiori wondered frantically, _She died because of him! Then why does he mourn for her? Have I made a mistake? Or is she still alive?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I'm so confused, but I **know** Kagome is still alive!_ Sango thought. _And who is this "sister"? Kagome doesn't have a sister!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_This isn't happening,_ Miroku said to himself, _it just **can't** be. Kagome is **not** dead and everything is fine. Maybe this is all just a dream…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I made everyone sound so stupid, hehe, especially Miroku; he sounds like an oblivious duck! Anyway, review! (What do you think of these recent happenings?)

I'll try to update faster, sorry I took so long for the last one. See ya!


End file.
